Fucking Birthday (Translation)
by HellWoman
Summary: Bella finds herself reticent to celebrate her brithday as a neophyte, but the Cullen Brothers and Jacob have a surprise that will make her change her opinion about celebrations. Edward/Jacob/Carlisle/Bella/Emmett/Jasper WARNING: ORGY EXPLICIT SEX AND BISEXUALITY


**Disclaimer: The characters and the Twilight Saga books belong to Stephenie Meyer, but this fanfiction is completely mine.**

 **Enjoy**

Bella tensed in her chair when she saw Alice walk away of the Cullen house with Reneesme in her arms. She stood off the chair, visibly worried.

''Where are you taking her?'' Bella said, her new tinkling, soft voice filling the room.

''Well, of course to take a trip with Aunt Rosalie, since today is your birthday and not only 19 but it is the beginning of your life as a neophyte and kids are not welcomed in this kind of parties.'' Bella shook her head, mad and confused.

Alice turned around witnessing the act of her friend and sister in law.

''I don't want a party. There's nothing for me to celebrate.'' Alice made a cute pout reaching out for Bella's soft side.

''Come on! Don't be such a party pooper'' The neophyte let out a weak sigh obviously annoyed.

''Okay'' Bella's abbreviation sounded a lot like a protest, but Alice screamed in victory and hugged her sister in-law.

Bella was not bothered by Alice's closeness, but deep in her mind she knew that if she corresponded her hug, her monstrous strength would outmatch the touch. So she freed herself, comforting Alice with a renovated smile. Alice said goodbye to the anxious vampire mother with a soft and elegant wave of her left hand, the little girl in her arms made a tender attempt to send a kiss to her beloved. Rosalie watched the scene, a kind expression gracing her perfect features; at least this was a clear advance in the already tumultuous relationship of the two vampires.

Bella stood in awe, watching her daughter's beauty and growth; she thought to herself that it was impossible to be as perfect as her.

The neophyte entered The Cullen Coven's House, thinking about her messed up situation. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle where hunting in the depths of Forks, Rosalie, Alice and Reneesme where in a mysterious trip and she didn't knew what to do with her foolish arse. At the end, she got up to the bedroom she shared with Edward her beloved husband and she put on skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and heels of the same color, looking her reflection in the mirror, not believing her eyes.

The new vampire had more confidence in herself and showed a graceless beauty and sexiness improper of her human days. A seductive smile greeted her view.

She got in her hand the keys of her car, a customized, completely black McLaren P1, Edward's ''after'' gift, not wasting 5 seconds longer she ignited the engine of the sports car and underneath her heels, the horsepower made a fast start and an even better ride to the mall, where she was headed.

She arrived to Portland in less time than she thought, entering to an almost lonely mall. The young vampire found a vintage store, but for a lack of fancy dresses she decided not to enter. Following the hall of the second floor, Bella entered a Gucci store, and she contemplated the dress she had in mind with her own eyes, captive by brown lenses that covered her burgundy irises. She felt stunned by every particle of the fabric's dress, her new eyes mesmerized by this vibrant moment, where the dress, a siren styled gown spilled down in red wine. The store clerk a blushed blonde, who didn't look much older than the neophyte, watched the beautiful woman trying on the dress, stunned by the effortless and lush way the dress gripped at the woman's figure. Bella secretly thanked her immortality for letting her shame go to waste and her blush forever gone, she didn't looked _pretty_ , as a matter of fact, she looked elegant, mature and _hot_ , and that definitely was not a common word to describe herself. Bella got off the dress and handed it to the blonde. The vampire bought the dress, swallowing hard when she paid her new dress with the black credit card Edward gave her, still not used to his way of handling things, especially money. Bella snorted sarcastically getting out of Gucci with her new dress, trying to go fast without being _vampire_ fast, to not gain unnecessary attention, feeling like the lethal venom in her system was starting to vanish her poor contact lenses. Bella got in her car, some persons caught her stare, they were surprised to see such a car and a young lady like her driving it, putting on her sunglasses she watched the digital clock. She was at the mall just 20min.

''Fucking shit'' The white brunette criticized herself for being too obvious to her vampire condition, what if someone really superstitious found out? Bella was not that conscious yet about her own thoughts when another rush of them came to her, one pretty exciting, with Edward as the main character… In her mind, she arrived to the Cullen Coven's House in her new dress and he looked at her mad in lust… But the fantasy came to an end when a truck let out an annoying sound to her ears, she had to leave or else the driver would get madder. So she ignited the McLaren P1 engine and drove off to her new home.

The wildlife of an irredeemable green and the skies sending little grenades of raindrops towards earth didn't let Bella know any hints of the surprise waiting for her…

''Happy Birthday, Bella!'' Five different voices screamed to Bella just when she was about to close the main door of The Cullen Coven's House. Surprised and a little bit excited to see them, she saw the living room in front of her. Some candles with a rich vanilla smell, red balloons and a big cake with a classic design were resting in the dining table. The young vampire mother smiled, melted by the good intentions in all the details, looking at the eyes of the men. Jasper curved his lips gifting her a disarming smile, Jacob for a change, conserved his original and unique smile, his white teeth shining with their own light, Edward graced a classic crooked smile, Emmett showing off his cute dimples and Carlisle had a seductive stare.

''Oh God… Where are the girls? What about Reneesme? I thought they were already here. Alice… Always avoiding my decisions!'' The men in front of the neophyte stared at each other suspiciously. Jacob walked closer to Bella, whom had grown used to his mixed scent, she preferred to concentrate in his natural skin smell, a wood like odour, than to swallow the stench of his shape shifting counterpart.

It was comforting to have her dear friend near and that feeling heightened when he hugged her, pervading her skin.

''Today is your day, Bella. You can do whatever the fuck you want and besides, to accept the gifts we have for you'' The brunette frowned even more confused than before.

''I don't unders…'' Before talking eloquently to her friend, Jacob's lips sabotaged the lips of the vampire in his arms. His grip hard, steady. In the beginning of the ravishing she forced him to get away from her, her pull was weak in comparison to the force she really had, her poor attempt lead Jacob to penetrate her cavity with his tongue, reclaiming every form and her taste as well.

In less than a minute, the neophyte in the shape shifter's embrace was moaning out of control, in the arms of her best friend, his tongue forming a path from her chin to her neck.

''Jake…'' Bella groaned his name.

''You have no idea of how much I want you, my cock in your mouth, your beautiful ass, your celestial cunt… My cock wants to claim you.'' Jacob said all of this, whispering to Bella's ear, she was the only one able to, because he made sure of it.

The Cullen men could not stare away, the sight of the two lovers too much to handle their rampant desire which drove them to caress their members above their clothes.

Bella arched her back, and her bag carrying her new dress fell to the floor when Jacob unbuttoned off her jeans and dropped down her panties, her high heels not letting him take them away completely.

A curious Bella watched the shape shifter leave away her jeans, panties and shame aside.

Jacob stared firmly at the vampire, his eyes, two black flames that burned the immortal red in her. Bella thought she heard aside of Jacob's heartbeat, her own beating organ, euphoria and thrill awakening her dermis, all of her submersed in bliss, choked tenderly by an immense lust, overcoming her, making the vampire moist her lips with venom and grip tighter her inner muscles. The men in the room growled, smelling the natural fragrance, erotic, of Bella's fluids.

The young vampire mother stared at the room, alarmed and excited, seeing the men and their animal instincts devour her in the flesh. Bella noticed how they squirmed and turned their members and without a doubt she thought this was her best birthday present ever.

Bella's smile widened.

The vampire woman avoided Jacob's stunned expression that suffered for her love since he met her, outside of his body; his toned muscles sang a blasphemous song, a romantic ode for the red eyed goddess, red as intense as the blood in his veins pumping out of control in his system.

The shape shifter swallowed dry, he had a voyeuristic idea. He took her heels and put it on right back at her white feet.

She was confused for some moments; they were not enough for Jacob to feel disappointed, he was angry with himself, the reason unknown. Bella ignored her best friend's detail and kissed him with no reservation, her tongue slicing through his cavity, making him groan of pleasure.

Poor vampire Bella felt as if she was transforming into lava.

''You are beautiful, I want to taste you.'' Carlisle was blinded by a fog of desire and walked to his objective. Emmett, Jasper and Edward followed after his adoptive father.

Jacob took off Bella's last layers of clothing kissing her mouth tenderly, she became and hoven of emotions and hormones receiving every inch of his skin, filled by love and feeling the men's hunger for her own. Her nipples hard as stone to the touch, shot off to her best friend's hefty chest. Her vagina was ready to be penetrated. The men guided her to the living room, where the big sofa laid, they helped her to sit and watch as they took off their clothes one by one in front of her eyes.

Bella could not withstand the sight and she attacked her vagina with her fingers, moaning and even screaming, her voice had a trill improper of her personality, but she didn't cared not even a little bit.

Jasper had a small contexture, not muscly, but his cock was thick and veined, Bella was eager to have that delicious delicacy in her mouth. Emmett was sculptured in muscles and veins all over his body, his member tall, tempting. Edward, her beloved husband never stopped staring at her, he was the most beautiful person she had ever laid her eyes on, his penis was perfect, made for her dark fantasies. Carlisle was a surprise for her, he had tremendous abs and his penis was similar to Edward's.

For the young vampire, it was not a shock to see her best friend half naked, but it was to see her cock, because it was big, really big and she smiled in joy to know that she could feel such a beast soon, filling her to the core.

''Now, we are going to fuck you up.'' Jacob said in a deep groan.

Jacob got her up of the black sofa, taking her hair with his fist and crushing her lips with his, biting her lower lip in wild abandon, then he forced her face to be in front of Jasper and Emmett, the first kissed her too, before Emmett got her in a French kiss leaving her stunned, Edward and Carlisle kissed her last, but they did it _together_ not minding to brush their tongues together, a ménage made for the occasion.

'' Tell us, which cock do you want in your mouth right now?'' Asked her husband, his eyes burning up in lust.

''Jasper'' Said the only woman in the room, her voice in a deep turmoil. Bella got in her knees in front of the chosen one, not giving too much thought she licked his thick glans that released a drop of pre-semen, she sucked again engulfing his member fully.

''Oh, you're good at this'' Jasper growled taking her by her hair and pulling her to his cock. Bella's throat gurgled at the same instant in which Jasper stopped his savages movements and he gave in, sighting relieved, Bella got in out of her mouth, breathing harshly. Jasper was no different, he was trembling, stunned by such an overwhelming orgasm. A drop of semen fell from the edge of the neophyte's lips ''You're Amazing'' Said Jasper, his cock as erect as it was before and she gave him a quick kiss in his tip.

Emmett and Jacob got to Bella, each side of her body blocked by their massive figures.

She sucked her best friend's monstrous cock first.

''Fuck! Don't do that, you'll make me cum too soon.'' Said Jacob when she pursed her lips around his phallus, up and down.

''You won't last long, her mouth's like a fucking vagina'' Jasper whispered.

Bella didn't paid much attention fastening her sucks, and just when she thought he was going to be freed, she got his member out of her mouth substituting him for Emmett.

''You're really fucking good at this, yes whore, suck deeper… You want my cock, slut?'' Reneesme's mom really loved how Emmett talked to her, fuelling her eagerness, sucking harder, interchanging between the two men, concentrated in her labor, as she looked up she was even more turned on when she saw Emmett and Jacob making out, licking their lips and pinching their nipples hard.

''Fuck, Bella, take it all!'' Jacob screamed.

''Yes like that…'' Emmett stroked her hair in a tight fist.

The neophyte used her hand to touch them up and down 'til they both cummed in her mouth, their semen bursting of their cocks and she swallowed not letting anything go to waste.

The three vampires kissed sensually sharing their fluids.

Bella felt something tender touch her cunt, looking down she saw the penetrating eyes of Carlisle, his tongue deep in her.

''Oh, God! Carlisle…'' She moaned lost in a limb of pleasure, she could not sense anything else than his tongue but suddenly three hard slaps on her butt cheeks awoken her nerves. The birthday girl looked back, Edward and Jacob were licking and biting her butt cheeks lightly, reaching her anus and penetrating with their fingers in the small bundle of nerves.

Emmett and Jasper offered their phalluses to Bella, She sucked them pleased while she was receiving and giving pleasure, her vagina and her heart happy. She felt her climax near, Emmett and Jasper caressing her nipples with their hands, Carlisle sucking her clitoris like a mad man, Jacob and Edward touching and penetrating her anus helping their tongues with long, soft fingers. Bella felt as her body turned numb and a strong orgasm pushed her down to hell, filling Carlisle of her fluids.

The beautiful vampiress started to be penetrated from behind by her best friend Jacob, the magna proportion of his member creating new replicas of her orgasm, while the weak sofa beneath their bodies crumbled, the sheer force of the shape shifter going in and out of her.

''You're mine…Mine'' Jacob whispered, starting to move inside of her, so softly, letting her get used to his size.

Emmett grabbed Bella's thighs putting her legs up his shoulders. The man of childish dimples penetrated her vagina growling like an unknown beast. Bella screamed with more intensity feeling every centimeter of Emmett and Jacob. The woman was immersed in a web of sex, trapped and unaffected by this fact, instead, she thought it was the most erotic thing in her world.

In some moments of her human life, she wished for The Cullen Brothers to make a move on her, and Jacob too…But she could not say this out loud In front of Alice or Rosalie…And now, she knew they felt the same about her.

Exhaustive suctions came from the hungry lips of the vampire woman, she moaned silently, sucking Edward and Carlisle in unequally fast movements.

Bella's body explored fully by the hands of her lovers that pressured her flesh, her nipples, stimulating her clitoris, kissing her lips, whispering her name in wild tones.

''You have such a beautiful breasts'' Jasper looked at her right into her eyes, pinching her nipples with his fingers and teeth.

Bella arched her back and Jacob plunged his teeth into the white flesh in front of him. His thrusts speeding up so as his orgasm, his lover's anus too tight and wet for his own pleasure.

''Oh Jacob!'' Bella Screamed.

Jasper's cock suffered, about to cum, but he decided to wait and enjoy the addictive taste of the birthday girl, dedicating his name to the gods he freed himself off to get rid of the pressure and his seed laid in the erect nipples in front of his body.

''Oh, fuck, take my fucking load'' He took some of his semen in his fingers, spreading it all over Bella's lips.

Bella licked her lips hungry for more, she wanted more, she wanted him inside of her, but in reality, she wanted them all.

''Oh my God, Jake, harder!'' Bella was moaning out of control.

''What a tasty cunt you have, Bella… I can… I can feel you too, Jacob.- Emmett whispered while he impaled the vampire woman with his member.

Jacob forgot his disgust as he was biting Emmett, his teeth grasping on the vampire's lower lip, then he ravished his mouth with his curious tongue. For his surprise the vampire tasted excellent, not better than Bella's magical lips, but he was exotic, unknown.

He was fastening his thrusts even more, reaching out to the pit of his pleasure, Emmett on the other part, was submersed in feelings, the cock of his partner plunged deep in the vampiress, feeling his magnitude in high speed.

''I'm coming…'' Bella Screamed. Emmett trapped her mouth in a passionate kiss, the taste of Jacob still in his lips, getting inside of her being. For Bella's torture, Emmett intensified her pleasure stimulating the soft flesh of her vagina, she fell for it, this touch causing her ecstasy, drowning in lustfulness.

The walls of her inner thighs contracted, Emmett could not hold any longer and he had his release, still kissing her lips nonstop.

''Uhg…Fuck'' Jacob cummed inside his love, this time marking her neck with his teeth, for him it was something symbolic.

If a shape shifter marked his woman, this one would be his for eternity.

His seed surpassed her bundle of nerves, spreading over the skin of the vampiress thighs. She, still stunned by the waves of her orgasm realized of the possessive intake of Jacob, but she was not scared, even if she loved Edward forever, her soulmate was always him.

''Quep Quilautle'' Pronounced the shape shifter still thrusting, soft and sweet.

In a sweet harmony she kept kissing Emmett his soft tongue treasuring every place inside of her.

She was watching Edward and Carlisle, from the corner of her eyes, they were now a mess of flesh, touching and grasping, sharing the venom of their kind in one kiss.

The image spread in her eyes sent a strong lightning of electricity down her spinal cord, Bella was oblivious of such a tenderness, on the softness of their kiss.

Their members erect and testicles pressing against another, Carlisle's toned arms surrounding the androgynous from of his hips.

The patriarch of the coven lowered his face to have his tongue in front of the vampiress husband's, pinching his nipple with his fangs slightly and tugging with his lips.

''Ah…'' Just a weak groan of the always kind mouth of his husband was heard. She was excited to think about how fucking erotic would be to see Edward being taken by Carlisle. And she smiled, because indeed, she could make that thought a reality.

''Edward… I want a last gift'' She said, Edward, always perceptive, knew what she wanted, so he didn't asked why.

Bella swallowed her own venom, breathing rapidly, her lungs releasing air and her nose taking the smell of the room, it was more intense than the incense, the deep odour of Jacob, Jasper's, Edward's, Carlisle's and Emmett's and finally her own, a bewitching mixture. She asked herself why she was so reluctant to oblige herself to not breathe. What an insult to her lovers. There was no righter perfume, more compatible to what she was feeling in her heart than the five men loving her and loving each other and she was comfortable with that. Now she was mocking the moon, and her distance, she was alone even with her beauty, instead Bella was now embracing and accepting who she was, find in her monstrous side something to cherish and now, share this with someone else apart from her husband.

Jasper exchanged his position with Emmett, Jacob laid down Bella in the sofa, with his body spread wide open, his member in front of the voluptuous, red mouth of his vampire soulmate.

''Now I'm gonna fuck your mouth'' The shape shifter gifted a seductive smile to his always smart neophyte, who opened up her mouth to receive her lover in her mouth. She watched as Jasper stroked Jacob and Carlisle and Edward started her little petition.

Carlisle plunged two of his fingers inside of Edward, 'til his adoptive son felt something inside of him give a hard pull.

Edward screamed for more, his voice demanding, Carlisle put him on his knees and stretched his anus with his member, in his wet, tight hole.

Bella was present, in every lunge of Carlisle body against her husband. He was fucking him hard with no remorse or compassion.

Carlisle kissed his neck, the strands of his golden hair, then leaving a trail of quick kisses down his lower back. Edward growled, arching his back, enjoying how his wife was looking at him.

''You like what you see?'' He asked. Bella bit at her lower lip.

''Emmett, suck Edward's cock'' Demanded the woman of red eyes to the childish vampire that was also mesmerized by the action.

In low steps he reached her demands, heading to Edward and Carlisle.

Emmett got down, so he had his adoptive brother in front of him, licking the tip of kis cock, starting to brush his tongue in long licks.

Bella trapped Jacob in her mouth and he was trembling, euphoric, her nails pressed against his buttocks to attract him to her and form a vicious rhythm.

Some drops of blood felled to Bella's belly, Jasper as sensitive as he always was to blood, licked the substance and determined, he penetrated in the vampiress vagina, feeling how he entered paradise itself.

Jasper moaned, he knew himself well, but he didn't know how good it was to be inside of Bella, so he crushed his cock deep inside his little piece of heaven, his fingers stroking her clitoris.

''Fuck'' A deep scream came out of Jacob, he grabbed Bella by her hair ''Such a good girl'' She swallowed his seed licking her lips with her tongue, feeling Jasper inside of her, taking his own speed, her orgasm close reaching the edge as the world vanished from her eyes for some seconds.

After her atomic release, Bella looked the three vampires making love.

Edward was almost cumming, reaching his own release, his adoptive father and brother touching him, inside and outside of his body, his feelings to their disposition.

''Now!'' Carlisle screamed to Edward.

Edward's member shot his load on the red carpet of the living room, but a little bit of his release dropped in Emmett's tongue. Carlisle kissed him, still inside. After a quick exchange of words between the fictional relatives that Bella could not hear, Edward burned her eyes with his intense, golden gaze and he walked to her.

Bella squeezed and satisfied Jacob and he was breathing erratically, sweating looking how the vampire woman came with Jasper, biting their skins and their juices dripping down Bella's thighs. She pulled Jasper out of her insides and walked with a newfound graceness to her husband, smiling widely. He did as well.

''Make love to me, Edward'' All the men in the room realized of a love without limits in the way they looked at each other, so together, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle leaved the house to give Bella her last present.

To be with her husband.

''Happy birthday, my sweet Bella'' He said, whispering to her ear.

''You are the best gift, without a doubt, come here…'' She attracted him to her body, now with their intimacies touching one another, he drowned a moan with a kiss, Edward was famished, he wanted to taste Bella so badly, since she saw her enter the house dressed in sin.

She will always be the one to make him feel desired and loved. He laid her down in the furnished floor, still kissing his wife, his penis throbbing, emotions taking control.

It is true, she would always be his Bella, and now he had a new version of his Tua Cantante, one that knew her own power and how to show it to others.

''Edward'' Bella purred his name when she felt his breath all over her neck.

''Mine'' Edward wrote an I Love you with his fingers on Bella's belly, her skin trembling under his hands and she smiled perversely.

''You like what you see?'' She said, smiling.

He frowned, pinching her erect nipple with a strong pull, she reacted with a little scream.

''If I like it? Oh, Bella… I just don't like you, you hypnotize me, you kill me and bring me back to life… You make me beg and enjoy it with pleasure.'' With Edward's confession, she gave everything to her husband.

He exposed Bella to him, in front of him, her gleaming vagina and her erect clitoris. He licked slowly penetrating with his mouth and pulsing her clitoris with his thumb, while Bella screamed out of her mind.

She was about to give herself to pleasure when the sweet torture stopped suddenly. She looked right at Edward's golden eyes, her expression bleeding love.

''Why did you stopped?'' The Vampiress asked.

He gave her a disarming smile, not answering, opening her legs wider and entering deep in his woman's vagina.

''Hard, don't stop, I am not fragile anymore'' Edward took her face between his hands, watching each other's eyes as they made love in a diabolic pace, a myth speed between humans.

Bella destroyed the carpet with her nails, crushing the weak material.

''Bella!'' Screamed Edward when he felt the fans of his wife dive in his neck, just when her vaginal walls, vibrant and wet, suctioned and emptied his penis.

''I love you so much'' Bella said, bot believing her eyes, the beauty of her husband startling her as he reached his peak, sealing forever the fact of their love with a sweet, long kiss.

 **The End.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
